Chains
by Rusty-Writer1
Summary: "That so cool!" "What is?" "The chains!" They smiled bitterly and looked at her awestruck expression. "It's not." "Yes it is! It's a blessing." "Kami did not bless me, Shinigami cursed me. These chains are the weight of my burden as well as others." A child with a horror stricken past and chains as a remembrance stumbles upon a joy filled village, accompanied by their only light.
1. Prologue

**Betrayal does not come from your enemies for a reason.**

 _"We're- almost- there!"_

 _He continued to pull his companion by the arm, tears streaming down his face. Small and tired, he continued to haul him to the tree line. White hair damp and dirty, crusted with dirt among the rusty red color of blood. He wore rags matted with grime, soaked in the unrelenting rain. His scarf fluttered behind him, the ends torn and frayed._

 _"I'm tired. So, so tired," the other replied. The albino grit his teeth, hard. His nails sunk deeper into the skin of the other boy._

 _"Stay- Alive! Dammit!" He fell to the ground with a string. of curses. His chin hit the ground first, making him bite his tongue. The boy rolled over and muffled a scream of pain, a metallic taste in his mouth. Then a knife._

 _It cut through the air with precision, having only want purpose. **To kill.**_

 _With a yelp, he threw himself at his friend, to protect the latter. The knife skimmed his back lightly, creating a wound that would leave a scar_

 _He looked at his attacker with increasing horror. Fear crawling through him. His eyes dilated in shock._

 _" **You**!"_

 _The man let out a sickening grin. The boy gripped his head in agony. His eyes flared with bloodlust._

 _"I'm- **I'm goING TO KILL YOU**!"_

 _A blinding, fiery, white gold flashed throughout the forest and battlefield._

Later, when discovered by others, t his forest would be known as **Shinigami's Prison.**

I do not own Naruto. Naruto is Misashi Kishimoto's. I only own my oc's and some original plots.


	2. I

Hello,

This is my first story, so please be nice. If not, no offense but fuck you too. I enjoy writing and reviews, even mean ones because tough criticism is helpful, but too many I will not tolerate. I have this story on Wattpad and quotev, my username there is Rusty_ Writer.

I do not own Naruto, that's Misashi Kishimoto's playdo. I only own original plots and oc's.

Beta-Reader : None

 _~one : the two children~_

 **THROUGH THE TREES AND FORESTRY** , a small head of white flickered in the visible gaps between leaves. His once snow white hair was matted with dirt among other substances unthinkable. His left eye was only shown to the world, the other covered for an eye infection perhaps? It was a deep bright red, nothing like the Elemental Lands had seen before, except for -well special cases.

He was draped in tattered regs that hung loosely on his small frame. (- _Though who is to say that this he couldn't have been a she? With hair and clothing so simple, there was no way of determining that factor_ -). The "boy" sat comfortably on the shoulders of another, the other suffered in the unpleasant heat.

"H-Home was never th-this hot!" he complained. But his words fell upon deaf ears, not literally of course. He was dressed in the same attire, only in a larger, filthier style. His hair was oily, glistening unappealingly under the sun. His eyes were probably the most captivating thing about him.

Heterochromia. It was his greatest feature that he could flaunt around daily-...if he could however. At home, hundreds of people had the same eyes. So, he never felt special in that way.

They both were unnaturally pail and famished. Their health was slowly diminishing, and the process only sped up by each passing day.

"Chi, just one question, How the heck can you wear a scarf in this heat?"

"It's a blessing."

Akio nodded. That was a lie, there was no possible way wearing a scarf is a blessing. That's like saying-

Well, he wasn't not sure what it was like.

But it was like something!

* * *

Chi's nose crinkled in the slightest walking past a particularly shady area covered by trees. He stared at Akio who curiously glanced at everything while walking through shrubbery. The albino couldn't care less and stayed on the unpaved (- _what did a paved road look like again? It had been so long since seeing one_ -), dirt road. He wasn't one for getting dirty.

However, it was more of the issue with ticks. Those tiny blood suckers were annoying as all hell. Checking for the, was just as bad. And the best way of getting them? Getting too close to a squirrel.

Now, Chi didn't give a damn if ticks supposedly "came from deers." He needed another excuse to let him hate squirrels, so people should leave him the fuck alone and mind their own business.

His nose crinkled again, trying to keep his eye from straying to the shady areas. He hated the outdoors, especially in the Land of Fire. Squirrels infested the area like cockroaches.

Maybe not exactly like cockroaches, but close enough.

"Akio, get away from there, please," his voice rang out in a flat tone, unamused. The idiot was about to run into-

"Hey Chi! Look at these squirrels they're-"

"Akio god dammit _move_!"

This idiot! Why did he even try to put up with him?

Chi hated squirrels in the Land of Fire because they were always _so. damn. horny_! Every time you take a walk you could see squirrels posing as rabbits. It wasn't pretty. The only thing their fluff could do in that situation is obstruct the unwelcoming view for an unlucky fellow.

Damn them squirrels.

And to make matters worse, Akio worshipped then as if they were Kami himself. Anytime something went wrong he would mutter prayers to the "Squirrel God".

Pfft.

As if Chi believed there was god. Kami gave up on him a a long time ago.

* * *

Chi stood behind Akio in annoyance as the black haired idiot ogled at the sight of squirrels. Home didn't have squirrels, it didn't have many animals in general except for the livestock that freely paraded the streets.

Squirrel sex ( - _there was no reason to beat around the bush. Either way inside the bush, the activity was disgusting_ \- ), he noted was uniquely quiet. There was the small squeaks, and, what Chi found most amusing, a defining hiss every time the female felt a great deal of pain.

Though as amusing as it was, the sight was disturbing. Even more so when your companion ( - _Not by choice. Honestly he tried, multiple times to find a particularly tall tree or edge to jump off_ \- ) studied the action taking place.

"Akio, it would be best to move now." Akio ignored him, because he found it "fascinating" ( - _because furry brown animals mating is ever so interesting. Far more important than the scarring of a child's mentality_ \- ).

"Chi I- I'm kind of busy."

"No, they're obviously busier than we are."

So when both squirrels promptly stopped moving, he bristled. And then they simultaneously turned their heads -oh fuck - that was creepy. Like that shit that comes out of horror movies.

Akio yelped in surprise when an small projectile hit him square in the head. Chi looked at the two squirrels who- and where did they go. They're just -gone.

He squinted to see any sign of the squirrels and saw - oh fucking hell naw.

Chi grabbed Akio's hand and ran saying, "Akio, _you dun' fucked up."_

* * *

"Izumo, Kotetsu!"

A man in his early twenties jogged up to the front gate of Konohagakure. He had brown, shoulder-length hair that hung around his face and brown eyes. He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit and had his trademark senbon in his mouth.

Shiranui Genma, Tokubetsu jōnin of Konoha. He specialized in poison and senbon attacks and formally served under the Fourth Hokage.

He smiled faintly at the two chūnin who were caught off-guard.

Kamizuki Izumo was sixteen of age and a newly promoted chūnin. He had brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair was combed down and covered his right eye. He wore his forehead protector similarly to the way Genma wore his along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit where the collar went all the way up to his chin.

His partner, Hagane Kotetsu, a new chūnin as well, had long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He had a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his chin, with it being the same colour as his hair. He sported the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket.

Both were in equal shock and surprise when seeing Genma. Their shifts changed regularly each day, changing the amount of sleep and rest they got, and because of their laziness, the refused to get a proper schedule. So, seeing them asleep on the job was never a surprise.

"Oh Shiranui-san! What a surprise!" Kotetsu acted first standing up and bowing his head slightly. Genma sighed, moving the senbon from one side of his mouth to the other.

"I told you, call me Genma."

Kotetsu's reply was immediate, "Your our superior, I couldn't-"

"Eh- if he wants you to call him Genma call him Genma," Izumo intervened with a roll of his eyes. Genma nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you Izumo."

"No problem, Genma."

Over the time he spent with the two, he saw that both were always sluggish from the lack of sleep; however, Izumo was far more laid back with Kotetsu policing Izumo and those around himself.

"So, anything new recently?"

"Eh the occasional bird here and there but no." Genma blinked at the brunette's reply. Bird? Birds.

"Birds?"

"Yeah birds, you know the ones that 'tweet-tweet'," he smiled. Genma blinked twice.

"I know what a bird is, Izumo."

Izumo lightly snorted under his breath, "Didn't sound like it-"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

Kotetsu laughed nervously at the exchange between the two. Both were laid back and sarcastic, most would think they got along. Except, their personalities clashed horribly so they had a mutual dislike.

This did not stop Genma, however, from stoping by daily to scout for new excitement. Konoha was getting unusually dull with restlessness growing between the clans but never spilling over.

Kotetsu squinted, trying to make out a rapidly growing figure in the distance. Bird? That looked like a bird? Bird -right?

"H-hey Izumo, I think I found your bird," he chuckled. Izumo grunted in annoyance. Another stupid deed he would never live down. Genma was just about ready to pull out a notebook and make a list.

The oldest sighed and shifted the senbon in his mouth. Where was the excitement? He needed something new for distraction. (- _Maybe fostering a kid or two? That wasn't exactly a good idea, nor a bad one, so it would have to do_ -).

Now where to find a kid- what the fuck is that?

"Run!"

"I'm trying, dammit!"

All three craned there necks foreword and squinted there's eyes. If Izumo turned his head just a smidge- and squinted like that- oh, they were two kids.

"They caught up!"

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Ow," Kotetsu muttered softly. He bent down and grazed the top of an acorn? Wha-

"LooK OUT!"

Izumo panicked a shoved a confused Genma foreword screaming catch it. Hastily, he spread his arms out and caught the flying mass, going into a small crouch to fall with it an not accidentally drop them.

He saw a small kid (- _and wow look at that eye. So pretty and shiny and red!_ -). The child pulled the scarf closer to himself, his face really. His hair was long a little longer than usual, maybe shoulder blade long?

"Are you-"

"AHHHH!"

Akio, ran past the guards, almost into the Village gates, had not Izumo grabbed him. He had small coin size bruises on his arms and-

"Squirrels, Akio, the squirrels," hissed Chi. Genma snorted, this kid was funny. Actually, when Genma looked at him, - and he found the kid. Now what about the other one? Akio was in a daze, acorns stuffed in his mouth, making his cheeks puff out comically.

Akio blinked out of whatever trance he was in and strained his eyes downcast. The boy spit them out in disgust. That was too earthy for his tastes. He needed water, cool, crisp, water to cease his thirst.

"Water."

Chi looked at him, "Squirrels."

"Water."

"Squirrels.

"Water," he pressed. And the albino's reply was immediate,

"Squirrels-"

"Well if you two are done," came Izumo's interruptive words. "Then please explain, what the fuck just happened." His voice lowered by an octave. His dominance was showing proudly and punched everyone to submission. Well, except for Genma, he just had that face that screamed "bitch no."

The youngest, Chi, suddenly had a glint in his eye and the people around him took a step back.

"Squirrels."

"Motherf-"

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat calmly at his desk. He relit his pipe of tobacco and sighed in exhaustion. A click of an ink pen hitting the table and he relaxed back into his chair. Papers for the approval of a coming to the opening of the new Yakuza complex.

And no more papers, relaxation, peace and-

"Sandaime-sama!"

God dammit- his quiet time! He exhaled deeply through his nose to vent his frustration. He was about to call them in when a large thump hit the door followed by a muffled shout.

"Oi! Don't do that!"

Another hit to the door caused it to splinter. Hiruzen's wrinkles deepened immensely. That was his door, and he had rules for his property.

Two more hits and the door gave out, slammed off its hinges into the wall. He frowned, closed his eyes and with a tired call,

"You break, _you buy_."

The albino child standing in the door way back tracked and pushed Kotetsu though making him voice a sound of shock and confusion when Sarutobi opened his eyes.

"Kotetsu, I expect 1'000 ryo on my desk by the end of this week."

"Sir," he choked, "that's tomorrow."

"Tough luck." Genma snorted at the tearful expression on

Kotetsu's face while the Akio rolled on the floor in laughter when Kotetsu pulled out a wallet and a fly flew out.

Chi regarded him with a smug expression, "Sucks for you, bitch."

Hiruzen snorted, trying to play it off with a cough and failed miserably. He smoothed out any wrinkles on his clothing (- he wished he could do the same for his face -) and to a drag from his pipe.

"What brings you to my office?"

"We brand in some kid-"

"I didn't ask you," he interrupted. Akio wheezed on the floor like a dying, helpless animal. "What brings you to my office."

"We're trying to find a pervert."

Genma just lost it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Pppppppppppp.

Throughout the entire time, eye wrote the whole thing on my iPad. And I kept pressing "p" instead of delete.

DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING ANNOYING THAT IS?!

Anyway, for notes on the story:

There are none.


	3. II

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

 _two : a long welcome_

"ɴᴏᴡ ᴍʏ ᴊᴏʙ ɪs ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ɢᴇɴᴇʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴ, ᴀɴᴅ sᴇᴛ ᴀ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴇxᴀᴍᴘʟᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇᴍ. ᴀɴᴅ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ'ʟʟ ɢʟᴀᴅʟʏ ʟᴀʏ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴍʏ ʟɪғᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ɪ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ sᴍɪʟɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ. ɪᴛ's ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴀᴋᴇs ᴜs ᴏʟᴅ ɢᴜʏs sᴏ ᴄᴏᴏʟ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ sᴇᴇ."

-Jiraiya

* * *

 _ **AFTER MANY YEARS,** he was considered many things. A hero to some, an enemy to others. A person who had the adoration of many, but not from the people who mattered the most. He was seen brave when he thought himself a coward. A told Legend when he was a forgotten book. One of Konohagakure's greatest successes when he was a failure._

 _He had failed his teammates, his students, his own god-son, but he'd be dammed if he failed his mission. Despite all he had gone through, this was a mission- no a promise he made to a brother figure and he would not break it._

 _And it all started with the ones he called a niece and nephew._

 _However,_

He stopped short of the gate, staring at the red kanji meters above his head.

 _...how would he explain this one to Sensei?_

Chi sighed, staring at the too happy blonde in front of him. The man had long blonde hair in a high ponytail and light blue eyes were the pupils seemed nonexistent ( - _he hoped that was a clan trait_ \- ). A professional smile seemed almost too soft towards him, to the point where Chi considered him a closet-pedophile.

And when the blonde opened his mouth, Chi let his head fall back and sink deeper into the couch. He voiced his displeasure with an exasperated groan to whatever Sage there was.

He was in a separate room from Akio in Torture and Interrogation, _kids edition_. The albino could agree without a second thought that this absolutely was torture. The blonde was constantly smiling and encouraging and- _bleh_. Who the hell needs sunshine and rainbows with this guy around?

Chi huffed and closed his eyes. A sign that clearly meant "fuck off" to some, but the man took it as "nappy-time" and urged him to rest. Like, fuck, Chi knew he was a child and he needed sleep, but this was a little much.

"Nappy-time"?

He just pulled up at the gates with Akio in rags with dirt and possible _blood_ in their hair and clothing. This man is asking about "nappy-time"?

Fuck that. Actually, fuck this whole situation. He asked the Sandaime Hokage one question and he's thrown into psychic evaluation, and TI. What was so unreasonable? Chi was sure the man they were looking for was here.

* * *

" _You need to see a pervert?" the old man asked twice. Chi was beginning to think the man's age was catching up to him. How are you gonna put a man with hearing problems in Hokage position?_

 _"Hai Sandaime-sama," Akio bore a respectful smile, but his rapidly twitching eye said otherwise. "They owe us a- favor of sorts."_

 _"You have a favor from a_ pervert _?" Sandaime inquired with a quirked brow. Chi had caught the weirdly suggestive tone and resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. Tempting but not the time. On the contrary, it took Akio more than a couple seconds to catch on to it._

 _He stuttered and stumbled on his words, flushed. "Oh, what-no! Oh god no! That's not what I-...ugh." Genma took this time to lay a supportive hand on his shoulder that meant "_ explain _". Chi decided it was not so important that the man's chakra momentarily flared and ignored it._

 _"Kid, you're going to need to be more specific." Genma smile was bordering humored and worried. "And quite honestly, I really don't want to fish you out of torture and interrogation."_

 _Chi assumed that was "comfort" in a weird sense. It was probably better than his terms of comfort. For him, it was a simple slap on the back and told to stop being a wimp. Though, that was also Chi's way of kindly insulting them so..._

 _"Do you want like more details?" Akio asked. His confusion was so innocent and pure. "I don't really know how to explain."_

 _Chi had never seen a more stupefied look in his life ( -_ granted he had only lived 4 years at the most

 _"No, kid. I mean like what does this pervert look like?" Genma was starting to sound annoyed. Chi hoped Akio got his act together because if not than TI was their next stop._

 _"Well, he's old and has white hair!" Akio grinned as if he had won a prize. "The last time I saw him, I was Chi's age, so I don't remember him much."_

 _The adults in the room stared and Genma's chakra, Chi noted, became denser- dissatisfied so to speak._

 _"Kid,that describes almost every old man in the village. Sorry, we're going to have to take you to Inoichi."_

 _Inoichi? What was that? A place? Chi watched as the old man called out two animals and instead there were two people. Weird really, how Owl and Alligator turned into a brunette and blonde in animal masks and armor._

 _Sooner that Chi could properly process, him and Akio were held in a tight grip. The view of the Hokage's office turned into Konohagakure's Medical Center. The masked people were rude in Chi's eyes. They pushed and shoved them into the hospital doors without any form of being apologetic._

 _The nurses were worse, insisting on stripping him down to give him a proper clean. Did they have no boundaries? Akio was fine with it, Chi was not. At the nurse's last attempt, he snapped promising each and every one of them that he would bit their heads off._

 _This seemed to be effective, and the, now pissed nurses, grumbled leaving two sets of basic clean clothes. They were basic in color, a white top and navy blue shorts. Chi didn't mind, clothes were clothes, but it didn't stop there._

 _Chi was then "kindly" escorted to Psychic Evaluation and forced into a couch. On another chair was a smiling blonde fool and this was enough for Chi to want to bite his own head off._

* * *

The process it took to get to Konoha was long and difficult, so Chi was partially disappointed that the one they were looking for wasn't here. There was now a very slim chance they would be accepted in this village, and even smaller in having the trust of its Shinobi. They had come with high hopes. ' _Such a shame really_.'

Chi sighed. "I guess I really did fail." The door opened, but he didn't bother with a glance. A muffled chakra signature made its way into the room.

"It's okay kid." They patted his shoulder- invading _his_ personal space. What did Konoha people not understand? You can not go up to people and invade personal space without permission. He had to go through this with the nurses and not this?

 _Hell no._

The albino's blood red eye peeled open with a glare and a scowl. "Touch me again and you will live the rest of your days with a stump."

"O-okay then." Genma's chakra faltered and a couple others' outside the door flared in warning. The man's hand was still on his shoulder, did he need another warning? So, Chi looked at him with a cold, hard stare. No other emotions portrayed besides a look that promised death. ( - _truthfully, this was all harmless joke. How did he not hear himself screaming to 'stop'? Preserve what little trust Konoha Shinobi gave him_ \- )

"Well? Do you value your hand or not?" The Tokubetsu Jōnin nodded and kept his hand to himself. Not before letting out a small burst of chakra to him. Chi was caught off guard ( - _Stop and think rationally!_ \- ) and seized up in his position ( - _Idiot_!- ). Chi _painfully_ squeezed what little chakra he had from his coils to get even the smallest amount, which was enough.

He _lunged_ away from Genma to the other side of the room and landed in a tense, crouching position. Both arms were behind his head with his hands grasping at air, wanting something solid to hold.

Unfortunately, Chi did this on instinct. The chakra was taken as an initiative of attack and sprang him into action. If he had let himself _think_ for an extra two seconds ( - _Now you think rationally?!_ \- ), then _maybe_ he would have simply tensed and relaxed. But he didn't ( - _Fucking dumbass!_ \- ), and the masked people reacted as well.

They were poised for attack. All ready for any unsuspected moves. Chi guessed that no one would expect a child to react in such a way and spooked them. Of course this was unexpected! He was a child that pulled up at the gates in rags. These people were doing their job, but it didn't stop Chi from snarling at them for trying to fight back. Chi pinged his chakra, he got a ping back; Undoubtedly, the masked people noticed this as well, to the point where one gripped tighter on the katana on their back.

This was where the old man with the large hat made an appearance. And so did the chakra and superiority. The old man's chakra came off in waves, each one cracking into and choking Chi.

" _Stand down_ ," the old man had said, and the masked people complied without any defiance.

"Chi-kun," the boy twitched at the honorific. "I do not know of the events that caused you to react in such a violent manner at this age. No matter how much of a prodigy you may be, a reaction like that at your age is beyond unacceptable."

A reaction like that is unacceptable? Would he be questioned further? Tortured? Was Akio in this same situation? These were thoughts that swarmed Chi's mind and it overwhelmed him greatly. He shuddered and shivered visibly, chakra flickering and wavering' nervously. He was pale and flushed, with a cold sweat running down his neck.

The masked people tensed as the old man walked towards him, hand outstretched. Chi stared at that hand, and suddenly it wasn't tan and wrinkled but instead pale and bloodied.

He all but shrieked, back hitting the wall and _pushed_ out with his remaining chakra. A pulse of chakra responded before there was a flicker of blacks and white with a blue glare in front of him.

Chi stumbled, supporting himself on the wall. ' _Chakra exhaustion_ ,' he thought. His knees buckled under him, and he fell straight into waiting arms. Ones that promised safety and stability. These arms belonged to his favorite and only traveling companion. His best and only friend. Chi smiled lightly as he slipped into unconsciousness and muttered the name of this person.

"...Aniki."

* * *

For Akio, he believes that things don't happen without a reason. Cause and effect came hand in hand, you couldn't have one without the other. If you're a good guy, why aren't you bad? If you're a bad guy, what made you bad? Everything happens _because_ of something else.

So, when he feels a certain albino's chakra flicker nervously before flaring out all at once, he thinks- _why_? When he _Shunshins_ to Chi and sees him falling, he thinks- _who_? When Chi, his little brother passing out from lack of what little chakra he already has, he thinks- _which one is going to die first_?

Because, Chi is not an idiot, and if he recklessly spent the last of his chakra there has to be a reason.

With his _otouto_ safely in his arms, Akio turns around to face the Sandaime with an impassive face. A look so blank and unnerving that it makes the ANBU tense, only for them to trip on their feet when the boy flashes a sweet smile.

"Ne, Sandaime-sama. I won't ask how it is that my _otouto_ is in this state, but I would like an escort to a nearby hospital. Chakra exhaustion is no joke, really." His smile was dangerous. Sweet enough to lure in the unsuspecting and sharp enough to kill. His eyes were the opposite, giving away nothing making it _creepy_ in easier words.

"Of course. This occurrence is my fault, and I will accept that. _Owl_ please escort them to Konoha's Medical Center." Done and done. Akio held Chi as if the boy was a baby with Chi's arms around his neck and face barely peeking out from his shoulder.

As the two kids left, Hiruzen spared one last glance and was shocked and amused. Akio had tilted his head back slightly, giving him one last sharp smile and lifted one _very_ visible hand with a _very_ visible sign.

Hiruzen chuckled and _Shunshin_ -ed away to his office.

Of all the last things the child could signal, he chose a prominent- _Fuck. You._

* * *

' _Wow, isn't this a coincidence._ '

The exact brats that he was searching for, just so happen to rush past him. An ANBU was hurriedly pushing the older brat while the younger- asleep? Yeah, from this distance the kid looked asleep. So, if the kids _he_ needed were already where _they_ needed _to be_ , could he just...ditch them?

The option of no brats was a very tempting decision in his eyes, but the kids and their cute looks _always_ brought the ladies around. However, he preferred his silence more. So, he decided to book it _and_ almost got away, if the kid hadn't spotted him first.

"Jiraiya-sama!"

" _Fuck_."

There goes any chances of leaving. The kid moved the albino carefully onto their back and ran towards Jiraiya full speed. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach. He watched the albino on his back get helplessly jostled, still unconscious. This was a warning bell itself. The smaller one was not just asleep.

"Hey, Hey! Jiraiya-sama! My name's Akio and this is Chi," Akio swiveled around showing a not-so-okay kid on his back. "Anyway, I'm just taking otouto to the hospital. He passed out from Chakra exhaustion earlier, so we have to. I got to go, but I promise I'll be back! Later, Jiraiya-sama! Let's go, Owl-san!"

The ANBU stiffly nodded, swooping both kids into his arms and jumping away from sight. Akio gave one last look over the ninja's shoulder, waving like a mad man- ...boy? Mad boy. Yeah... Jiraiya simply waved back to the kid more confused than anything.

He really hoped the younger kid, Chi, was going to be okay. If the kid was dead, he was screwed. Like, might as well be six feet under, screwed.

 _Was it too late to leave?_

Another ANBU, this time bearing an alligator mask, landed next to him.

"Jiraiya-san, the Hokage requests your presence at once."

 _Well, guess it is then._

* * *

"So, you have returned," Hiruzen drawled. "Why?"

Jiraiya rocked on his heels. Talking to Sensei again has _a lot_ harder than he remembered. Though maybe that was because of his disappearance at Naruto's birth. True, he wasn't here _then_ but he was here _now_. That was saying _something_ , right?

"Gee- nice to see you to Sensei." Jiraiya grinned, nervous. Hiruzen blinked slowly.

"Welcome back, Jiraiya. Now, why have you returned? You did say about leaving to chase down Orochimaru."

He did leave to chase after his old teammate, and still was, but he had a more important matter at hand. Mission "Search for ex-buddies" was on a hold for now.

"Yes, I'm still looking for leads on him, but I have something more important right now." Jiraiya denied all claims that he flinched when Sensei sighed. He _did not flinch_. He didn't!

"It wouldn't happen to concern two children, would it?" Sensei inquired. Jiraiya rose a brow and blinked.

"Uh yeah, that is exactly what it's about." It was probably reasonable that the two brats found their way to meet his Sensei already. They had been with an ANBU after all. The kids where smarter then he thought.

"Hmm. So, you're the pervert that owes them a favor?"

Jiraiya choked. Those stupid kids! Taking back all claims, those kids were downright stupid!

"Yes, I-I am," Jiraiya muttered. He caught sight of his Sensei's disapproving stare and flushed. "N-no! It's not like that! I promised someone that I would get the kids to Konohagakure for a better future!"

"Well, it seems they did that perfectly on their own." Jiraiya let out another sound of surprise at the comment. "They would have been given citizenship regardless."

"Really? I mean it's still only been two years since..." Jiraiya didn't finish. There was still a hole in his heart from the loss of another student. His god-son should be two right now. Sensei frowned as if noticing his thoughts.

"Yes. Now how long will you be staying? Surely no too long I presume."

"Exactly the opposite, Sensei. I'll be staying until they both reach the Academy. I promised that they would have a better future." It wasn't ideal, no, to stay in the village so long, but if it was needed he would do it.

"Oh? What makes you so sure they'll join or make it for that matter?"

Jiraiya knew the kids were special. They were that man's kids after all. "Sensei, it would be stupid if they didn't go."

* * *

When Chi woke up, he had two thought on his mind, just two. One being where the hell he was and two, to give him some fucking water, because he was thirsty as fuck. When he opened his eyes, it was painfully white. The room, the walls, the sheets, and the sun shining on his face wasn't helping in the slightest.

Chi sighed rubbing his eye and let his hand slide off his face. His...face? Where was his-

"Here. You might want this."

He jumped slightly in surprise. Akio had, apparently, been seated there the whole time. In Akio's hands was a navy blue scarf with frayed ends. His navy blue scarf with frayed ends.

Chi snatched it up and wrapped it around his neck and then sliding up just above his nose. He sighed in content being able to breathe the unmask-able scent that comforted him to no ends.

"I hope you have a good explanation or landing here, brat."

"God-Fucking-Shit!"

Chi jumped in surprise again at the new presence. With little chakra at the moment, sensing was damn near impossible. He was vulnerable and he absolutely hated it. Imagine being in an escape room that was pitch black, dark with a flashlight that flickered on and off while on dim.

Jump scares and surprises never really shocked Chi. He always kind of expected it by sensing others' chakras. So, when he was caught off-guard he was surprised. Akio knew this and sent him a knowing grin. The little shit.

"I'm not even going to ask where you learned those words."

It was then Chi realized that Akio and himself were not the only ones in the room. An old man with long spiky white hair and red lines on his cheeks was also present.

Chi nodded slowly, in a sleepy daze. "Right,...who are you?" The man choked and looked at Akio in surprise.

"He doesn't know who I am?" The man asked. Akio shrugged taking too much amusement in this. Chi scratched his head in slow realization.

"Wait...are you the pervert that this idiot was telling me about?" Chi looked up at him, his red eye big and curious. Jiraiya gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Are you sure you're a prodigy? Because you seem awfully slow." Jiraiya wasn't too sure the kid was all that their father said he was. This kid looked laid back, slow, and stupid. Akio looked more like the prodigy, really.

"Are you sure you're a Sannin? Because you look like a pervert." Chi shot back. He wasn't a pushover and wouldn't back down to this old man.

"Correction, I'm a super pervert!"

"Yes, because that makes it all the better."

Akio was positive the thump outside the window was one of the ANBU dying of laughter.

* * *

Akio and Chi eventually got bored of staying in the hospital and decided to break out. How exactly? Well when you put a cliché hospital scene, to bored kids, and an unlocked window, the answer was pretty obvious.

Akio took one of the waiting chairs and approached the window. Then he all but slammed the chair through the wall next to the window and created a giant whole. Chi deadpanned and looked at him. The masked people were alert and now on their trail.

"You're a fucking dumbass, you know?" Chi said. Not only did they practically tell the whole village of their whereabouts, they know had to pay for damage repair.

"Then what would you have done?" Akio replied hotly. Chi was actually done with this boy's shit. First, he landed them into TI. Now, he damaged another villages property before getting citizenship.

"Use the fucking window."

"Well! Not everyone is smart like you!"

"I wasn't being smart. I was using common sense, you dumbass."

* * *

Words: 3528


End file.
